<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Unwillling  Spy by boopbeepgamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084157">The Unwillling  Spy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopbeepgamer/pseuds/boopbeepgamer'>boopbeepgamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Dubious Consent, Hurt Edward Elric, M/M, Reveal, the unwilling spy, with envy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopbeepgamer/pseuds/boopbeepgamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Read the tags. Its gonna get angsty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric/Envy, Edward Elric/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the first reveal.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, there's no way to find him. Were done. Finished. End of story.”<br/>Even Havoc looked depressed, and the briefing had barely begun.</p><p>“Well . . .” All eyes snapped to Fullmetal. Except for Al, of course, who just looked mildly surprised that Ed had even brought it up.<br/>“Are you sure big brother ?”<br/>“ ‘Course” Ed spoke bracingly “we need him, and, as much as he hates to admit it, he needs us, too.”</p><p>Then he got up, did the sloppiest salute in the history of sloppy salutes and said, seriously, for once “Don’t follow me.” </p><p>Then the door swung silently shut.</p><p>”Who wants to follow Ed.” Mustang announced with malicious glee. Everyone raised their hand except for Riza and Alphonse.<br/>“Riza I get, but why you, Al.” Brenda spoke through the haze of Riza’s neutral face of disappointment.</p><p>“I’m too loud.“ Al muttered, embarrassed. “Have you seen a suit of armour trying to be stealthy? it’s not pretty.”</p><p>Just then Fuery whisper-shouted “he’s getting away!” By the time they looked back, Al had disappeared.<br/> “Not stealthy, huh” Havoc said, dry as an Ishval desert. Then he rushed after the rest of the mustgang, who were rushing after Fullmetal, who was just plain rushing.</p><p>So they followed him. They followed him to the red light district. The only reason they didn’t follow him in the seemingly random back alley he ducked into, was that there was a crumbling rooftop they could climb.</p><p>Hey, just because hawkeye wasn’t there, doesn’t mean they can’t take a leaf out of her book.</p><p>Not long after, a man? woman?, Swept into the alley. The person was wearing a long black trench coat and equally dark glasses. The shady person appeared happy . . . almost gleeful.</p><p>“You really came ?” the person murmured with amusement and a touch of awe. “You really will do anything for your precious people, huh, squirt”</p><p>“Cut to the chase Envy.“ Ed spat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the betrayer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>comment please !</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mustgang was dead silent.</p><p>Ed was working with Envy.</p><p>Edward Elric, hero of the people, was working with Envy, the most sadistic of the homunculi.</p><p>It was something out of an investigative reporter’s wet dream.<br/>And the mustgang had found out through sheer. Dumb. Luck!</p><p>Ed and Envy were still talking, though.<br/>“Yeah ,yeah ,who’s the poor schmuck I'm infiltrating tonight.”<br/>“John Cho, of the blue dogs” Ed replied.</p><p>“Ohhhh, that's gonna take awhile. You know what that means? ” Envy said gleefully. “Yeah” Ed spoke, each word heavy with dread. <br/>“Payment up front.”</p><p>“Yup!” Envy bounced, looking for all the world like a kid in a candy shop.<br/>Then Envy got closer, and no longer seemed kid-like, at all.<br/>Then he got even closer, till he was practically kabedon-ing Ed.</p><p>Then . . . Roy’s mind went blank.</p><p>Ed and Envy were KISSING. Viciously, like they were trying to draw blood and entirely unconcerned about anything in their general vicinity.<br/>So they didn't notice when Roy slid down the roof. They didn't notice when Havoc joined him. </p><p>What they did notice? The gun pressed to Envy’s head and the knife pressed almost delicately to Ed’s jugular.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>